


Code red

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Mentioned Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: At St. Mungo’s ER, red sparks in the middle of the night mean only one thing, major trauma incoming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Code red

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial sequel of “Moon child”, but can be read on its own, you just need to know Harry is a Healer, Draco became a werewolves expert and they started dating after Draco helped Teddy with his first full moon

Harry gulped down the last sip of lukewarm coffee in his mug; red sparks at three in the morning were never a good sign. They meant only one thing, a major trauma just arrived at the St. Mungo’s ER. The Healer took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever was waiting for his team outside the break room door.

All the bracing in the world wouldn’t have prepared him for the scene that appeared in front of his eyes. Draco Malfoy himself was sitting on one of the beds, firmly grasping a young man so pale at a first glance Harry thought he was a ghost. Polpy looked over the couple rubbing her tiny hands at Draco’s feet, clearly worried for him.

“Harry” Draco greeted him as soon as he noticed his presence while attempting at a smirk that came out a faint shadow of its usual self.

“Malfoy, what happened?” Harry asked, moving beside the young man, as the witch-nurses did their best to get the young man and the House-elf to step away from him, but Draco’s grasp on the man’s arm was too firm to allow them to do so.

“Worst case scenario” Draco explained, finally letting him go “I didn’t want to come, but Polpy threatened to drag me here herself, so be a dear and tell her I am alright”.

“Draco, there’s a pool of your blood on the floor” Harry sighed, blaming Draco’s casual tone on the state of shock his body must have been in.

He then turned to the Wizard-nurse on his right “He needs a dose of BRP, now”, before turning his attention back on the patient, who looked paler by the minute as blood kept trickling from his side to the ground.

Draco followed his look on the floor, “Well, that’s not ideal, is it?”

“Yeah, we usually prefer it inside the veins” Harry retorted, unable to resist the urge to have the last word, while one of the Witch-nurses helped Draco drink a whole vial of Blood-Replenishing Potion; he suspected it wouldn’t be the last one he would need that night, but the witch was already ahead of him, and more vials were prepared on the nightstand next to the bed before he had to ask.

“The potion should start working any minute now, but I need to examine you. Unless you’d prefer a different Healer” Harry paused, giving Draco the opportunity to think about it although his time was quickly running out.

“Why would I want somebody else?” Draco groaned, clasping his side in pain.

Harry shrugged, “Doesn’t matter” he mumbled raising his wand, up until then tugged into his lime green robes.

“Can you lie down for me?” he asked, gently pushing him onto the mattress; he ignored Malfoy’s whinings, telling himself it was the only way to help him. Removing his shirt, Harry found the cause of the bleeding.

“Looks like you left a piece or two behind” he whispered after examining the wounds; a long gash opened on Draco’s left side, but Harry couldn’t be sure what caused it. There were signs of claw marks, but the big chunk of missing flesh on Draco’s hip looked more like the result of a botched Apparition. He cast a Relief Spell for the pain and a Stasis Charm on the wound to help slow down the bleeding while Harry worked on closing it.

Draco mumbled with a broken voice “Yeah, Polpy tried, but she couldn’t get to us in time. Just tell her I’m alright”.

Harry blinked, realizing in that moment the concern underneath the joke he made a few minutes before. He raised his gaze, looking for someone who could reassure Draco.

Witch-nurse Dipillo stepped up and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder “Wizard-nurse Flaming is serving her tea as we speak”. The patient nodded and attempted another smile.

“Thanks. She tried...” his words were cut off when Draco lost consciousness.

Harry turned to the nurse “Let’s give him an IV vial of BRP”; the woman nodded and moved to the side to prepare the drip-feed version of the more common draught, while Harry cast the last spells to check on Draco’s conditions.

The introduction of Muggle medical techniques was fairly recent at St. Mungo, as the older Healers looked with suspicion at what they called “Muggle tricks”, but the people who worked with patients every day had quickly realized how useful some of those techniques could be. The IV was perfect for administering potions to patients who were unable to drink them on their own, and it proved particularly effective with the BRP, as it worked much faster when injected directly into the bloodstream.

Harry left out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t as bad as it looked. Draco had lost a significant amount of blood, to the point that the term “bleeding out” was not so far off, but he suffered little to no damage to his internal organs. He would be in pain for a few days as the gash healed, but all and all he was lucky.

And that was what he said to Polpy, who was sitting on a chair brought for her next to Draco’s bed and refusing to move, while the man they came in with was taken into another Healer’s care, and was now sleeping in the next bed under the effect of a high dosage of a Sedative Spell. The House-elf nodded again and again listening to his explanations, but Harry didn’t miss the angry looks she cast in the direction of the unnamed man.

He repressed a giggle. From the bits and pieces he gathered, he figured the man had escaped the cage Draco had conjured to protect them from a werewolf and had put all of them in danger. There would be time to get the whole story, but from his own experience, that was the worst case scenario Draco had told him about. They were lucky they all escaped with their life, but Harry shuddered at the idea of a werewolf left by themselves Merlin only knew where.

He went back to check on Draco every time he got the chance, but the man slept for the best part of what turned out to be a rather uneventful night. A few more patients came in before Harry’s shift ended, but nothing serious.

After the third IV, Harry was satisfied with Draco’s blood pressure, so he stopped the treatment. He wrote a note on the chart and took the time to move a strand of blond hair away from his face. Draco kept on sleeping, lips curled up in a smile and a low moan escaped his lips as he moved to make himself more comfortable between the sheets.

His shift was over at eleven, but it was past noon when he finished all his paperwork and reached the locker rooms. He took the time for a quick shower and to send an owl to Teddy, asking him how his first full moon on his own went, and then he went back to the man he had been seeing for five months now.

Draco was awake and eating his launch under the doting eyes of Witch-nurse Dipillo, who fussed around the patient as if it a personal offense he hadn’t finished his food yet, unmoved by the frustrated look on Draco’s face.

Harry cleared his voice to catch his attention “Good morning”. 

“Hi” Draco groaned “Have you heard from Teddy?” 

“Not yet, but Daphne and Minerva sent an owl, looks like he is ok and resting in the Hospital Wing” Harry said sitting on the chair Polpy left behind; he looked around, but the Elf was nowhere to be seen.

Draco nodded, “Good”, going back to his meal.

“Where’s Polpy?”

“I sent her home, she needed some sleep” Draco answered before putting another bite in his mouth as soon as Witch-nurse Dipillo walked by his bed.

Harry chuckled “Is she treating you alright?”

“A real treasure, she told me I was going to be fine and gave me a pamphlet about the werewolf bite”

“Was it helpful?” Harry asked with a frown.

Draco hissed “I wrote the bloody thing”, handing him a colorful piece of paper, which read  _ So you got the Bite, were to go from here? _

“You know there’s a typo, right?” Harry asked, sliding out of Draco’s reach, not sure of his reaction to the comment.

Instead, Draco sneered rolling his eyes “It’s not a typo, it’s a pun”.

“Yeah, nobody ever likes it. It’s a tough crowd” he continued after a look at Harry’s face.

The Healer moved closer, putting a hand on the bed, not surprised when Draco put his right next to him. He hadn’t gotten used to Draco’s affection language yet, his gestures were so subtle one might miss them while blinking, but once Harry had began putting them together, he had noticed Draco was always showering him with casual touches and caresses.

“How are you doing?” Harry asked, his little finger brushing against Draco’s, who replied with a tilt smile.

“It hurts, but apparently I’ll live. And all thanks to you I have been told”.

“I just did my job” Harry shrugged, a shade of red painting his cheeks.

“Still” Draco said “The nurses sang your praises from the moment I opened my eyes”.

“They do that sometimes, I was hoping you’d be able to make them stop”.

“And taint the reputation of our Saviour? I couldn’t possibly”. His words would have offended Harry, hadn’t Draco locked their little fingers together as he spoke them. Instead, Harry smiled at his boyfriend, glad the events of the previous night hadn’t damaged his spirit.


End file.
